


King Kards

by Silverfang999



Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Another King Au lol, Blacksmith! Jack, Gen, God! Geoff, Jester! Gavin, King Kard Au, King Kards, Vagabond! Ryan, Warrior! Michael, Witch! Ray, but no a special one, king AU, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfang999/pseuds/Silverfang999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like any other King Au but with a special twist. </p><p> </p><p>It all rose from rock and fire. His tower kissed the sky and the city grew around it, and to many he was the first to inhabit the world. He was a god to them. To most, one stood against all odds. But this story was more than about him; in fact it was about six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King of Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Testing Testing! It's a small opening to a much bigger fiction. It's a Work in Progress and no where near done so actual posting dates are unknown. For those who are waiting for my XaV City Au to update, I'm so sorry, I'm trying to re write the next chapter and failing spectacularly. I promise to have it up by this Wednesday!  
> Happy Reading!

**Prologue**

**King Geoff**

**Positively, the King of Diamonds are endowed with wisdom and power. They may appear cold or hard -- but in truth, they are just and inclined to philanthropy.**

It all rose from rock and fire. His tower kissed the sky and the city grew around it, and to many he was the first to inhabit the world. He was a god to them. To most, one stood against all odds. But this story was more than about him; in fact it was about six.

The gods name was Geoff and to his closest friends he was nothing more than a man. A drunken man who kept dark secrets to himself, and himself far away from other people. He locked himself away many years ago, causing his greatness to fade to nothing but a legend and bedtime stories.

Except for his Jester, the man of jokes or as his friends called him, Gavin. He came with Geoff those many years before, people don’t know what his connection is to the god in the tower but they knew if you messed with the King’s Jester you messed with the King himself.

Or the Warrior, Michael was the head knight of the town and basically ran the play. He had a strange hate for the King and his Jester but found himself bending to every command the Jester brought from the King. He was crude, rude, and loud. But not many spoke against him, since he was the one carrying the sword.

The sword was forged by the best blacksmith in the city. Jack was a humbled man barely connected to the higher ranked men other than he made their weapons. He lived at the heart of the city were the mines were. He did not trust any material unless it was mined by him and he made all of his own molds. But he was no enchanter.

Ray was a witch, who lived with Jack and enchanted the armor and weapons he created, he also brewed the Kings drink in which he passed to the Jester. He lived a simple life alongside Jack, hidden in plain sight from the wary civilians.

The city flourished for years and no real violence had broken out since the War of Towers. Everyone had lived in peace, the trade was good and neighboring kingdoms did not quarry. But everything good must come to an end.

And it did that when a man rode into town. He wore a dark cloak that draped down his horses sides. The horse itself was a brown and white paint with something that made everyone shy away. The horse threw its head the bull horns embedded in its skin.

Ryan wanted something and Geoff had it.

A year passed and Ryan made no attempt to talk to Geoff. He settled down with a secure job, mining deep beneath the city. But always something lingered in the back of his skull a reminder as to why he was truly there. Before the war he had a kingdom of his own, and was loved by his people and his family. When the War of Towers broke out his city was burned to the ground and his family with it. He roamed the world alone with nothing more than his horse. The horns grew longer as Ryan lost his sanity.

So when one day the Jester creaked open the large wooden doors with a scroll in hand, Ryan saw his opportunity. The Trickster unrolled the scroll and read out loud, “The King to inform all of his loyal subjects-“ his thick accent continued as Ryan slipped into the darkness of the tower.

_He looked up and saw the universe._

_Galaxies moved in the blackness as stars exploded and planets were formed. And in that moment he realized if he killed the King, the universe would be under his control. There was nothing more to the tower but the universe made for a ceiling and a long hallway. At the end of the hallway sat a throne, embroidered in gold and cushion in red felt. Nothing but a single wooden door sat behind on the wall._

_He sat there on his throne smiling at Ryan._

_“Someone finally got curious?” his lips twisted into a grin as he lifted the bottle to them._

_“Your Trickster is easily tricked.” Ryan returned frozen at the end of the hall. Geoff chuckled but Ryan would have sworn he heard the clap of thunder._

_“So have you come to kill me?” He questioned lightly._

_“Maybe.” Ryan replied easily. Geoff shrugged at this and Ryan relaxed walking towards the drunkard. Geoff’s heavy lids shifted and his eyes narrowed even more putting his hand on his sword hilt. Ryan pulled out his own sword the iron shining dimly in the torch light. Geoff staggered out of his seat mirroring Ryan’s movements._

_“I know who you are.” Geoff rumbled as if it would scare Ryan away._

_“And that’s what I want. I want you to die in your home, just like my city did.” Ryan grinned._

_“Ryan you don’t really want the throne do you?”_

_Ryan cocked his head and grimaced in true thought, “No, I don’t even know if I want revenge on this town.” He waved his hand back at the door, “I just want you dead and everyone you love including your precious Jester.” Geoff charged Ryan who threw his sword up, Iron met red diamonds under the universe. Geoff would have won if he wasn’t a drunk, he was more than a man, but so was Ryan._

_He lost his humanity a long time ago._

_Sparks flew and curse words were traded, both men stood not far from each other panting like dogs blood running down their faces. Both wore grins as Geoff slowly staggered forward before charging again. Ryan was quick to think and grinned wickedly as Geoff stopped sword still up. He allowed Geoff to back up, sword still protruding from his stomach._

_Ryan stepped forward as Geoff was shrouded in shadows, his body becoming bones, Ryan slipped his hand through his rib cage in search for his heart. But had wide eyes when he pulled out a playing card._

_King of Diamonds. He cocked his head and said, “I’m a little disappointed King Geoff.”_

_He turned walking out with the card, waiting for the satisfying thump from Geoff’s body. He turned to see Geoff still on his knees, he exclaimed, “Still hanging onto life are we!” Geoff grabbed the iron blade with his bare hand pulling it out and standing up,_

_“I might be a drunkard but the Universe doesn’t dance on my ceiling for nothing. Nothing about me says mortal.”_

_Ryan rolled his eyes, “Yes obviously by the fact you can turn to bone.”_

_“Take the Krown if you want, but know this, it craves blood. Can you keep that craving at bay?” Ryan sucked in a breath as Geoff disappeared, the Krown falling to the ground with a clap of thunder._

Gavin finished the final words the sky cracked with light and everyone scattered in fear of the coming rain. He himself turned on a heel and went back inside Michael walking by him diamond encrusted armor clinking gently.

“Jester I think it is time I talked to the King.” He growled keeping the door open for Gavin.

“You can’t Michael I’m sorry, it doesn’t work like tha-“

“King Geoff is dead.” Both men looked up and saw the pools of blood in the middle of the hall a small trickle leading up to the throne. A man sat in the shadows his head propped up by his hand. Gavin solemnly looked up and watched the stars fall.

King Geoff was dead, long live the king.


	2. King of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there look wow a chapter. Happy Reading!

**King Ryan**

**Book 1**

**In the Rouennais pattern, the king of hearts is sometimes called the "suicide king" because he appears to be sticking his sword into his head.**

 

It was over. Michael cursed looking up at the ceiling very much shocked by what he saw. He frantically turned around and around again as Gavin bowed lowly. Michael followed Gavin’s lead but more warily.

“Call another town meeting Jester.” Gavin stood up glaring, turning around and quickly leaving the throne room a very confused Michael on his heels.

“Who the fuck was that?” Michael hissed as Gavin grabbed the rope the rung the town bell.

“King Ryan, he owned a kingdom during the War of Towers. Geoff destroyed his home.”

The bell rung and Ryan strolled out of the tower the Krown perched neatly on his still bloody forehead. It had changed since the last time Gavin saw it, it was once a clear gold, shimmering and reflecting the stars even when Geoff wasn’t in the throne room. Now it was dull, darkness bleeding into the edges. He stood next to Gavin and said,

“You know he warned me.”

“About what?” Gavin spat out.

“This crown, it craves death.”

Gavin glared at Ryan, “The Krown was made by a God for a God, if a human was ever to kill the God they are to be condemned to wander between the high and nether worlds slaughtering until **it** feels fit to find another bearer.”

Ryan turned with a smirk and grabbed at Gavin’s chin tilting his head up, “And how would you know that Jester?”

Gavin could have burned a man with his eyes, “Don’t mess with Gods, King Ryan.” He pulled away moving closer to Michael who looked out worriedly over the towns people. They waited a few more minutes, a small murmur grew from the crowd as finally Gavin’s voice rang out,

“King Geoff is dead.” The murmur grew louder, “Ryan defeated King Geoff for the Krown. Ryan is now king, long live the king.”

Ryan moved out to the center of the crowd. “I killed Geoff in his home, like how he killed my family in theirs. Your god of a king burned my city to the ground, why not do the same to yours?” He pulled out his iron sword and pointed it at a woman with fire red hair. His head snapped back to Gavin as Michael roared jumping into the crowd and deflecting Ryan’s sword.

“Stay away from my wife Ryan.”

Ryan smiled and breathed in saying, “But I’m not like Geoff. If you don’t wish to follow my rules, get out. You have ten minutes to leave before the gates shut.”

No body moved. Everyone stood still in shock. Ryan rolled his eyes, “Well, might as well close the gates now!” People seemed to wake up. Michael jumped as the crowd dispersed in a hurry. He grabbed his wife’s hand and ran quickly to their house, Gavin not far behind them.

Gavin guarded the door as Michael packed a sack, “Lindsay you are going to leave the city, right now.”

Lindsay had a sack of her own grabbing Michael’s things, “And you are coming with me.”

“No, Lindsay my King is dead and I must fix this.”

“Then I am staying.” She threw the knapsack down as he handed her the one he packed.

“Take our stallion; we have friends in the next kingdom over. Look for Jeremy and Matt, they are knights there.” Lindsay snatched the bag out of Michael’s hands, “I’ll call for you when it’s safe to return.”

They opened the door and went to the small round pen next to their house horses and wagons already flying by.  He helped Lindsay up into the saddle and walked her out to the road. He hit the hind of the horse, it went wide eyed and jumped forward, Lindsay’s orange cloak flying out behind her.

He turned to Gavin who said, “I need to get back into the King’s Tower.”

“Why?”

“I need to get my bow.”

Michael was taken back at the idea of the Trickster owning any kind of weapon at all. They fought against the fearful crowds Michael watched Gavin slip into the tower but was soon distracted by the clang of metal. He saw Jack Patillo’s ax meet with Ryan’s sword. So the blacksmith stayed, and was apparently willing to put up a fight, Michael saw also that the man named Ray stood there his arms opened wide his head bent low, he could see Ray’s lips moving almost as if chanting.

So Ray was a witch, there was no time to be shocked by it, just time to help Jack. The Warrior sprung in next to the Blacksmith his sword raised.

“Good of you to come back knight.” Jack growled pushing Ryan’s sword back.

“I had to get my wife out first.” Jack nodded his head understanding.

Gavin came out of the tower his bow raised, he let an arrow fly and it hit Ryan squarely in the shoulder. Ryan stopped and turned giving Gavin a wicked grin. The man yelled knocking another arrow and shooting. The arrow whizzed past Ryan’s head and landed at Michael’s feet who jumped away yelling. Gavin skittered around Ryan skidding to a stop next to Michael.

“There are still a few hundred left in the city huh?” They heard the dull thud of the gates closing, and the panicked screams of who was left behind the walls.

“It seems that way.” Michael answered as Jack shook Ray’s shoulder who jumped out of his trance.

“A Jester, a Warrior, a Blacksmith, and a Witch,” he opened his arms wide, “What are you going to do?”

“Beat you that’s for sure.” Gavin answered.

Ryan laughed, “We’ll see about that. But if you do beat me, you get this.” He pointed at the Krown which hummed lightly.

Ryan threw the King of Diamonds at Gavin who gingerly caught it with an air of knowing.

Ryan pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, dropping it in front of the small group. “I wish to talk to you all tomorrow, for now return home and rest.” He turned walking to the tower the large wooden doors closing with a final bang.

The four looked at each other, Jack bowed his head to Michael and Gavin, “Maybe it would be good for you to come to my home, we have plenty room, and we need to decide what we are to do tomorrow.” Michael nodded slowly looking at Ray,

“You do not bow to a knight Witch?”

“There are no more rules Warrior.” Ray turned Jack following him, “I bow to no one.”

Michael shed his armor at the door, he stretched then followed Gavin into the main room of the house. It wasn’t big but it was fine to house four people. They sat in silence, Gavin flipping the King of Diamonds over and over.

“Where did King Ryan get the card?” Jack asked Gavin looking up quickly.

“Geoff’s chest.”

“How do you know this?” Michael asked sitting up straighter.

“It’s a King Kard, with a K, anyone who wears the Krown gets one instead of a heart, you soul is defined in the kard.” 

“What does a King Kard do?” Michael continued, Ray looking up from his dark corner.

“In essence it holds your soul, you can be brought back with a King Kard, when the Gods made the Krown they said everyone is born with the ability to hold a Kard, but only four could be true King Kards. There are two others that can be King’s but are not of the deck of Kings.”

Gavin stood up and walked silently to Ray who gave Gavin a small glare.

“Witch.” Ray’s glare became harder, “Do you know living magic?”

“Yes.”

Gavin handed the kard to Ray, “Can you use it on this kard?”

“I’ve never used living magic on an inanimate object.”

“Trust me it isn’t inanimate.”

Ray took the kard and held it in his palm. Michael walked up behind Gavin with a curious look, Jack simply turned in his chair to watch Ray. Ray closed his eyes his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The kard took to floating an inch above Ray’s palm.

Gavin smiled as Michael cursed, the kard began to glow. Gavin pushed Michael back and a bright light filled the room. It snapped back to the dim glow of torches Ray sitting with wide eyes, Geoff lying on the floor.

The man stumbled up and looked at Gavin, “You called me too soon asshole.”

“Hello Geoff.” Gavin replied.

“Ryan has the Krown.”

“Yes sir.”

“Then I am simply a man.”

Geoff sighed looking around, “Are you all that is left?”

“King Geoff.” Jack stood up and Geoff waved at him.

“Not King. Ryan is now King.”

Gavin glared at Geoff harshly, “And we need to stop him.” Geoff nodded in understanding.

_-_-_-_-_-_

The next day the small group made their way through the nearly empty streets. Only about half of the city made it out, but those who were locked behind the gate went back home in fear of their new King. Geoff looked up at the tower and leaned over to Gavin, “Are they gone?” The Jester solemnly looked back and nodded.

Ryan was waiting for them a smirk cracked on his face, the group lined up and the smile faltered into a very dark frown. “Geoff?”

It was the Drunkards turn to crack a smile and did so, “Giving my Kard to my Jester, not the smartest move King.”

“It’s still good to be King.” Ryan retorted, smile returning, “Well makes no difference. I have a plan, a plan that requires all of you…” He trailed off raising an eyebrow at Geoff.  

“And what’s that Ryan?” Michael growled.

Ryan looked down at Michael and scoffed, “It was going to be a request but it’s now a demand from the _King_.” Michael realizing his mistake turned red in the face, clenching his fists. “I wish you all to stay in the castle from now on. I want to keep a close eye on you _five_.  Michael I have a special job for you.” He snapped his fingers, and a squad of Geoff’s old guards came out of one of the monoliths side doors taking Michael by the upper arms.

Ryan laughed as a few Guards fought with both Gavin and Geoff, as the dragged Michael away.

“Don’t worry he’ll be a proper warrior in a few days’ time you’ll see.” Ryan turned to the rest of the group. “Gavin you worked with the Drunkard, you will be my Jester and second hand. Jack I wish you to continue your work on the grounds in the forge, Ray I wish you to assist Jack.” Ryan turned and waved at the two Guards now stationed at the door, the small group followed him silently as Ryan led them into the throne room.

Ryan dismissed them, allowing them to travel the grounds. Geoff was soon to find all of his clothing and bed covers thrown out the door of the Kings room. The drunkard collected his belongings and found an empty guest room.

Gavin was quick to find his own room. The hall was dark and cold as he checked the door handle. It was locked, just as he had left it. He smiled taking the key out and unlocking his chambers.

Ryan showed Jack and Ray to their own rooms and showed them to the forge.

“I want a full set of armor within the next two weeks, I will allow you to go to your home, to collect your belongings and any specific tools you will need. You will be escorted by guards tomorrow.” Ryan turned and left them both in the now dark and cold forge.

Ray sniffed slightly at the dust running his hand over a dusty anvil, “It seems this room was never used.”

Jack nodded silently before adding, “I think we will find most of the rooms like that.” Ray turned to Jack a questioning look on his face, his eyebrows furrowed before he asked,

“Do you believe Geoff was a God?”

“Well you saw the Kard.”

“Yes but Gavin said almost everyone held one.”

“But only six can be a King, maybe they are Gods?” Ray shrugged as Jack checked a storage room for coal. “Will you be able to enchant down here?”

“I should be able to.” He waved his hand and the unlit torches jumped to life.

_-_-_-_-_-_

The next few days Ryan set new rules in Achievement City. There was curfew and taxes were put into place. Geoff was soon to find that many of his old Guards were heartless people, happy to do the new Kings bidding, to obtain family jewels and uphold the new tax laws with a brutality. Or maybe they were just as afraid of the King and only wished to keep their families safe.

A week had passed and Geoff was strolling down one of the stone corridors, Gavin matching his steps. Next to each other they had a simple elegance, whether either was King or not.

“King Ryan wishes for us to attend a beheading tomorrow.” Geoff stated his blue eyes looking down the hall.

Gavin nodded, “What is the crime?”

The Drunkard looked at the Jester, “Do you know what happens to the left over food from the castle?”

“It’s fed to the pigs correct?” Gavin said with an air of confusion.

“A man was found going through the slop looking for left overs for his family.”

“By the Gods…” Gavin whispered closing his eyes “Has this place gone to shit that quickly?” Geoff simply nodded as they turned a corner, turning a corner in their conversation. “Have you heard as to where Michael is?”

Geoff shook his head, “I have talked to both Jack and Ray, they haven’t heard anything either.”

“Maybe we will see him tomorrow.”

Gavin’s wishes were met but none of them wanted to see him this way.

The gallows were new. The oak almost white against the dirt, Geoff had never needed a place for executions. A small wooden balcony was also made for the King and his closest. Geoff stood under a cloak in fear of causing an uprising among the remaining citizens. He needn’t get any more of them killed.

The other four looked out over the growing crowd with wide eyes. When the people would be wearing normal comfortable clothes, they all now wore torn and tattered clothes, simple white shirts and blouses, and rough brown slacks and skirts, known to be the cheapest and easiest procured clothing in the city.

The guards dragged a sullen man out from the back of the castle. He was dressed much like the rest of the city, except dirt caked his feet and hands. The next thing caused the entire group to gasp in shock and Ryan to smile mercilessly.

The guards pinned the man down to the stone block and the sharp clanging of chains echoed and bounced off the walls of the castle tower. Gavin yelled his name first, but was soon silenced by a quick slap to the cheek by Ryan.

Michael didn’t claw at the fetters around his wrists, even as the guards pulled at them hissing rude remarks. The giant diamond broad sword was dragged through the mud as the warrior hung his head low. Gashes and cuts littered his bare back. Gavin growled glaring at the King who just coolly watched the scene unfold in front of him.

Then he spoke, “Head this warning, any who break the laws shall be executed unless I see otherwise. If you are found on the streets after curfew you will be brought to the dungeon to learn your lesson.” The guards pushed Michael towards the man, who was pleading with the warrior, speaking of his wife and child.

Michael’s head whipped out to over the crowd as a woman holding a small girl split the crowd in two. Ryan laughed deeply as Michael stumbled away from the man, the woman standing in front of the crowd pleading with the Warrior. A guard pushed at Michael who hissed and moved only a few steps. Another lashed at his back and he cursed in pain.

The Michael Gavin knew was gone.

The Warrior lurched forward lifting the diamond broad sword. The woman silently cried hiding her child’s head as her husband’s rolled in front of her.

Jack was the first to leave, the man would later say he had much work to do, but they all knew he didn’t have the stomach for it. Geoff was the next to go in a blind fury, unable to protect his city, all due to old laws and rules. Gavin stayed and watched the guards drag Michael back into the underground dungeon. He then too turned and left his own head hung low.

Ray stayed, and Ryan watched him intently. The Witch was too lost in his own thoughts to notice. His eyebrows were furrowed as he watched the crowd disperse in a silent terror. Suddenly the younger man spoke,

“If Geoff became King again…” Ray paused, the confusion still clouding his brain, “I wouldn’t be safe would I?”

Ryan became silent in thought before saying, “No, I don’t think you would be.” Ryan truly didn’t know what Geoff would do if he gained control again. What came next surprised Ryan, the Witch was not afraid of the King and asked him,

“Did you really want to be King again Ryan?”

The King smiled leaning against the fence of the balcony looking over the empty gallows, “No, I did not. I simply wanted revenge, which I guess I gained. I didn’t know Geoff was truly gifted with something like this.” He pointed to the Krown, “Once I saw Geoff returned I decided the only way to really enact my revenge was to hurt the people around him.”

Ray smiled, but it came out as more of a grimace, Ryan laughed at his reaction and nodded silently in understanding. Nothing about Ryan excited Ray, he knew that both Jack and him were dancing a thin wire with a psycho who was more than happy to shake that wire.

But he knew there would be consequences with Geoff if he gained the throne. The Drunkard knew he was a Witch, but had specifically told him he could only stay in the city if he used his magic to enchant armor and brew the Drunkards drink. He was now using it under Ryan’s commands in fear of his own life.

And Geoff knew it.

_-_-_-_-_-_

Gavin could feel the forge below his feet. Hear the quiet rumbling of fire. The man had always been drawn to it and found himself stepping down the cobblestone steps to the forge. He wasn’t surprised to find the Blacksmith working alone. He had seen the Witch be escorted out of the castle, probably to go gather certain materials.

Jack looked up to see the blonde standing in the stairwell, looking on into the fire. He smiled gently and said, “Does King Ryan require something?” The younger one snapped back to attention embarrassed by his staring,

“No, I felt the forge beneath my feet, I’ve never seen it alive, and wanted to see what it looked like.” He responded moving closer as Jack continued to gently hammer at a piece of metal.

“I’m surprised you knew it was on.” Jack almost yelled over the hissing noise of hot metal meeting water.

“It has never been on before now, I know what this castle sounds like.” Jack nodded silently looking up as Gavin moved closer to the forge. The Blacksmith was about to warn the man about the heat, seeing the forge has never been on he might not be able to handle it. But Jack was lost for words as the Trickster picked up a piece of red hot coal, holding it.

His fingers were never burned, and he smiled as the Blacksmiths mouth dropped open in an almost silent terror. He shook his head and Gavin could almost see Jack work it out. Jack pointed at Gavin almost accusingly before sayings,

“You’re a Witch.” Gavin laughed before chucking the coal back into the forge,

“Maybe. This is our little secret okay? If Geoff or anyone catches breath of this, I’ll kill you myself.” The Gavin bowed to the Blacksmith, before leaving with long strides.

Gavin continued coming down to the forge, making sure the Witch wasn’t around. Jack could see the man drawn to the fire the golden red reflecting in the man’s forest green eyes. Jack didn’t know why it was important to keep the secret especially from Geoff as the Jester stressed. Either the Drunkard didn’t want others to know or didn’t know himself. Jack couldn’t tell.

A week later and Jack had finished Ryan’s armor. The man had come down to the forge, seeming almost happy for the Blacksmiths success. The same week the King released Michael from the Dungeon.  Ray had conversed with Jack about it, and they both agreed that Ryan simply used Michael as a reminder to the rest of them.

No one saw Michael the first few days. Gavin had said he had discovered his bedroom, but the man kept the door locked and would not reply to Gavin’s questions. Ryan had invited them all to dine with him, but they all declined and instead ate in the servants dining hall. Surprisingly the King didn’t demand their presence.

The four ate silently at first. A small fire was lit in the dining hall, and Jack observed how Geoff glanced towards Gavin who was captivated by the fire. But everyone’s thoughts were torn as they felt another presence in the room. Michael silently sat at the table watching the other four.

Gavin was the first to speak, “How are you Michael?” The Warrior shrugged a small smile on his lips,

“I believe King Ryan has made his point.” They fell into silence once more. But something was nagging at Jack and he finally spoke,

“Geoff,” He paused as the man pulled his eyes away from the Jester, “Does Ryan now have a King Kard?”

Geoff nodded before sighing, “As Gavin has probably said, everyone has the ability to own a Kard, but the Gods made it so only six chosen could be an actual King. Once you wear the Krown your Kard becomes a physical thing. Most die without knowing their Kard, but when a King dies his Kard is created, and he can be brought back.”

“Much like you where?” Jack asked and Geoff nodded, Jack continued, “So are you really a God or simply a man with a Kard.” He had hit a cord, and Geoff fell silent his face darkening. Gavin had also whipped around the fire still bouncing in his eyes.

The table remained quite even though Geoff never answered.

Jack was surprised then when the Drunkard came to him with a worried look. The man was making his way for his own room when he saw Geoff quickly catch up to him.

“I have a strange question Jack.” Geoff said quietly looking over his shoulder. Jack nodded for him to continue and he asked, “Has Gavin been coming down to the forge?” Jack was surprised at how quickly the Drunkard had caught on to that, so he nodded again.

Geoff sighed before giving Jack a cold stare, “Make sure he doesn’t continue, I don’t know what you know but-“

“He’s an elemental Witch.” Geoff was taken back by Jacks quick answer but nodded slowly.

“There was a reason I never invited you to live in the castle. I wanted to keep Gavin as far away from fire as I possibly could. There is a reason there is a minimal amount of torches.”

“I could request to be moved back to my own forge, saying this one just doesn’t quite work.” Geoff smiled at this and nodded happily.

“That would be great, oh and Jack don’t tell anyone okay?” The Blacksmith nodded silently.

Ray didn’t know why Jack wanted to move back, but neither did he mind. He would get his shelves back for his potions and such. They stayed in the castle but Ryan allowed them to be escorted to Jack’s forge.

Gavin knew Geoff knew. The fact that suddenly Jack was moving back to his old forge said it all. It angered the Jester, to know even under the control of a new King, his old King was still controlling his choices. Geoff should look at Gavin as an equal now, and yet he didn’t.

The echo from his boots alerted Ray that Gavin was close. He never trusted the Jester, definitely since he seemed to be controlled by the later King. Ray himself had been thinking about Ryan and his new reign in Achievement City. The man obviously didn’t want to be King, but had no other choice and still being a deranged Vagabond took pleasure in the Cities pain. Ray didn’t want Ryan on the throne, but his choices of people were scarce. Both Geoff and Gavin were not even thought about, he also had decided Michael was too close to both Gavin and in some way the Drunkard.

Jack wasn’t up to being King, and Ray knew it. He cares deeply for the man who took in the young Witch, talking a deal with the less understanding King. He couldn’t force Jack onto the throne, it was just wrong.

It took him a while to make a decision, one that should have been clear from the start.

_-_-_-_-_-_

Ryan knew there were rumors. People had whispered about the horse he rode into town on, but it was simply a rumor since no one truly believed the people who saw Edgar. Ryan fed the rumors by keeping the horse out of the Royal stables. The horse was once just a paint stallion. But after being out casted from his burning city Ryan had watched the animal change, and watch himself change with him.

The man had stuck to the dark of the forests, and at first the horse was frightful but soon grew to enjoy the darkness. Ryan himself had over looked the creation of the cavern, during that time the horse wandered the forest near the town, never too far away from Ryan.

Ryan enjoyed the rumors, it made him appear more threatening. He smiled wickedly while over hearing a few maids talking.

One with blonde hair up in a bun whispered to another one with black hair that was braided down her back.

“Did you hear that another citizen ran into the Beast in the woods?”

The black hair woman paused from wiping the glass window, “What did he see?”

“A huge stallion, with eyes as black at the night, and horns, he said the animals screamed at him and rocked his head back and forth. He then charged the man.”

The other shivered.

After the construction of the hole was complete he called for the animal, who trotted out of the woods almost immediately. He pinned his ears back in the light and Ryan cooed and shushed the agitated stallion. He gently led it into to the hole, which was a stable dug into the ground, dark and cold.

Ryan knew Jack left a completely working forge. He knew it had something to do with the Jester. He didn’t mind the man leaving because Gavin seemed to come out of his daze once the Blacksmith left. He rarely saw Geoff, the man creeped the halls with a familiarity Ryan would never know. Michael he never saw, and even as King he could not blame the Lad.

Ray he saw frequently. Just around the corner, silently sitting at a table or looking out a window, the same confused expression plastered to his face. The Witch seemed to be having an eternal battle. Why Ryan didn’t know, but even then it made him uneasy.

Ryan found the cold throne room inviting. The ceiling was black, unable to find the top of the monolith. He had remembered the stars that danced in the darkness. How he had killed a God? He would never know.

 So much left a flurry of questions in Ryan’s mind. The seemingly never ending history with all five of them left Ryan to thinking. Geoff and Gavin were a mystery to their own people, and yet, they were very much real, no myth about them. Ryan himself had almost become a myth, but his constant executions kept the fear and himself very alive.

He had admitted to Gavin that he did not know how Achievement City works, being very different from his own Kingdom. His Kingdom was actually very peaceful, full of people and animals alike. The King was loved by his people, kind and just. The Kingdom flourished trading with neighboring Kingdoms. The land that belonged to Ryan was rich in minerals like Iron and Gold.

It was destroyed for the Gold.

Ryan never saw Geoff personally, but he was ill-prepared when Achievement Cities soldiers came marching to his doorstep. He watched it all burn in flames.

The man was unsure how to afflict pain on people. It was surprising really when Gavin mentioned the lack of taxes and other stricter laws. Ryan scoffed at this, the history between Gavin and Geoff was confusing. They seemed to rotate around each other, keeping some invisible balance, and yet they despised each other. Ryan chocked it up to something the God did to anger the younger human.

The King decided to question the Jester.

Ryan barely used the actual throne room. He used the war room to sign off on executions and new laws. Gavin always sat silently on the other side of the worn wooden table.  The King rested the quill onto the table and looked across the way to the Jester. He spoke fingers pressed against each other, “What’s your history with the Drunkard?”

Gavin looked up from the where he was staring, he was silent for a minute more before saying, “I owe nothing and everything to that man.”

Ryan’s eyebrows furrowed, “What did he do?”

Gavin smiled slyly, “He cut off my fun. But as you know he is a God. I thank him for protecting me.”

Ryan didn’t know how to respond to that, and simply picked up the feather quill again. Did it have something to do with the forge? The man had seemed drawn to the fire, and suddenly Jack left? Geoff must have warned the Blacksmith of Gavin. Why, Ryan still didn’t have the answer to.

The King visited his stallion often. The horse was always happy to see his owner, surprisingly to the guards or maids who were able to glance a peek at the two.

_-_-_-_-_-_

Months had passed since Ryan gained control of the throne. Surprisingly everything seemed to mellow out for the five. Michael was reinstated as head knight, Jack continued his work with Ray. Geoff kept a low profile still stalking the corridors. And Gavin grew closer to the King. Ryan saw the man purposefully getting closer. He had no doubt that the Jester was up to something, whether it was to simply ask for a favor or to even kill Ryan. The amount of grey space was too much for Ryan, he couldn’t trust his instincts to be able to differentiate friend or foe in Gavin so he tried to distance himself from the Trickster.

Ray had his own plans and he decided it was time to try and act upon them. But the Witch was doubtful and unsure of his new plans. There was only one person he could ask about them.

Ray crept into the forge room were Jack worked. He was silent for a minute waiting for the Blacksmith to finish the shin brace he was working on. He breathed deeply as the man turned around jumping slightly smiling,

“You scared me Ray. Is something the matter?”

So understanding, Ray was second guessing himself, “I want your opinion on something.” And then he launched into the truth, his worries about Geoff regaining the throne and yet his fear of Ryan keeping it. He explained his thoughts on Michael and Gavin and also admitted that Jack shouldn’t carry a burden like this.

The Blacksmith listened carefully to the young Witch and could guess what Ray had come up with as a solution. He had to agree with Ray that Ryan was dangerous, and that indeed it would be hard to keep Ray safe if Geoff returned.  But to put the young man on the throne? He had no idea how to rule, Ryan had history with his own Kingdom. And how would the people accept a Witch for a King?

Jack sighed and said slowly, “We haven’t had much issues with King Ryan lately.” Ray nodded,

“I understand, but it’s only a matter of time before he snaps again, we are only two parts of a six part equation.”

“I have one question for you Ray.” Ray nodded for him to continue, “In complete honesty, do you think you’ll be able to rule?”

The Witch nodded again.

Gavin growled at the fact that Ryan knew. He knew he was acting suspicious but he needed to be closer to Ryan, to ask for fire. The elemental Witch knew Geoff had kept the place dark so he wouldn’t be drawn to his element. It was a blessing and a curse to be an elemental Witch, to be able to control your element and do great things with it, but it also was like a drug to the people who decided to focus on one element. He had given up the ability to do other magic for this one thing.

But if he thought he was acting suspicious, then the Witch was straight up acting in treason. He had decided to go on a walk through Achievement City, he had passed the Blacksmiths house and could see through a window to the back where the house opened for the forge.

A Diamond sword, Jack was hammering mercilessly at the beginning of the sword. Gavin knew the King had not requested one, since the man seemed to like Iron more. Then he saw the Witch sitting there, watching Jack work. He watched as Jack picked up the unfinished sword and handing it to the Witch. Ray locked his arms, and silently nodded to Jack before returning it to the Blacksmith.

So Ray was getting a Diamond sword? There would only be one reason to. Gavin smiled not planning on telling his King. A change in hierarchy might allow him more freedom, more freedom to do what he desired.

Gavin returned and quit pestering Ryan.

Ryan could see the change in the Jester. Maybe he had gotten the hint and quit asking more personal questions. If so then he knew the Jester simply wanted to ask for something, otherwise he would have already made his strike towards the King.

Geoff was turning a corner when he saw Michael. The Warrior back in full armor was a sight to see and Geoff couldn’t help but feel proud for the Lad. Michael saw Geoff and bowed his head in simple respect for the Gent. They clasped hands and had begun small talk when suddenly Ray dashed around the corner,

“Good I was looking for you two.” The Witch said.

Michael had not trusted Ray at first, he had seemed cold and distant, but now with them all living in close proximity he understood the Witches wariness.

“What is wrong Ray?” Michael asked almost immediately.

“Nothing per say is wrong, I was just hoping you would accompany me to the throne room tomorrow evening. Gavin and Jack with be there.”

“Has King Ryan called for us?” Geoff asked.

The Witch shook his and sighed, “Just be there.” He turned on his heel and walked away. Michael simply shrugged it off but stopped when he saw Geoff’s face. The Drunkard looked at Michael with cold blue eyes and said,

“Bring your sword tomorrow Michael.”

“Yes sir.”

Gavin had tried to hide the smile when Ray came to him. Only a day! A day then he would be free from Ryan’s grasp. He knew Ray would not ask of him for anything so he could slip away. Geoff would never know he was gone and finally, finally he would be free.

He believed the Witch would be a good King even. He was quite almost timid, but was strong at heart. He would bring order back to the kingdom and allow the misplaced people back in. Along with that he would allow other Magical beings in, the place would flourish and be peaceful once more.

Gavin scoffed at peace. He wanted adventure and action, away from the control of Geoff.

And he was going to get it.

_-_-_-_-_-_

The next evening came quickly, even for Ryan. Whenever he ran into anyone in the halls they seemed off. The King didn’t know what to expect, maybe finally everyone had truly settled down. Sometimes he went to the throne room to think, its cold pitch black ceiling helped clear his mind, so he could concentrate on one thing at a time.

He jumped out of his thoughts when the wooden doors at the end of the hall opened. It was the other five, two of them seemed confused, one seemed excited, one seemed worry, and the first seemed determined.

He should have known.

The diamond sword fit perfectly in Ray’s hand, it shimmered and hummed lightly, the man pouring all his magic into this one sword. He stopped in front of the throne speaking clearly,

“Ryan, I am here to dethrone you.”

Ryan laughed loudly at Michael and Geoff’s reactions. Michael almost looked betrayed and Geoff looked furious. He stood up and stepped down from the dais. He pulled out his own sword, humming lightly at the enchantments Ray himself and laid on it.

“I’m not surprised really, but who wins all depends on who the Krown chooses.” Ryan remembered too clearly what Gavin had said about the ring of metal perched on his head. He watched as the other four backed up, because whether they wanted Ray to fight, he had to now.

Ryan moved closer and Ray suddenly felt much smaller. He back up with each step closer Ryan took. Suddenly to harsh hands stopped him. He froze when Geoff whispered from behind him,

“Finish what you started Witch.” Ray was pushed forward and he barely had time to block Ryan’s teasing swing. The Witch swung at the King who danced back blocking the swing.

Michael looked on, never did he imagine Ray being King, but suddenly something else dawned on him. This was his chance to inflict the pain on Ryan that Ryan had inflicted on him. In his blind revenge Ray seemed like a much more likely candidate.

“Kill him Ray!” Michael was shocked by his own words.

Ray had the upper hand, the drive to be King and magic. He sent a gust of wind towards Ryan’s ankles that sent the Vagabond down to his knees. Both stayed still Ray’s sword dangerously close to Ryan’s throat.

He thought about what Michael had said, he thought about his and Jack’s conversation and lastly he thought about the Krown. It wanted him to kill Ryan, to continue the bloodshed, but he could break it right?

Right?

“I’m not going to kill you Ryan.” The Witch sighed before moving the sword away from the Vagabonds throat. He raised it to the man’s head, who almost smiled, and tipped the Krown off. It slid down the sword, humming lightly. He removed it, and holding it turned around looking at the group.

“This is for my survival.” He placed it atop his head.

Gavin’s voice almost vibrated with excitement,

“The Vagabond has been dethroned, Ray is now King. Long Live the King!”


	3. King of Clubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh boy look a new chapter finally, haha were have I been man boy howdy. Anyway yes Ray's rule, also a little side warning I guess drug use??? Having never used drugs before in my life I have absolutely no way to write about it, just like my fight scenes can you believe it.   
> Happy Reading.

**King Ray**

**In cartomancy, the King of clubs has the meaning of good character and loyalty and the realization of ideals. The card is said to be one who has great power, but one who is not aware of this, and is outwardly cheerful but inwardly reserved.**

 

Gavin almost laughed when the Roses bloomed from the gold. Even the Witch seemed surprised.  Suddenly rose petals came down from the ceiling, which was still incased in black. Before they could reach the ground they faded. Geoff was quick to leave after that. The man had tried to wait for an opening to regain his throne, but Ray beat him to it. Michael, Jack and Gavin bowed, slowly two got up while the third practically bounced to his feet.

Gavin soon bowed again, “I will be off to tell the citizens the change of rule, is there anything in specific you would like me to say sire.”

Ray turned to Ryan motioning him to rise, the man looked weary and almost relieved. “Open the gates, send word that those who wish to return can. Do not tell them I am a magic folk, I will tell them on my own time.” Gavin quickly turned and left. Ray turned back to the other three, “Ryan shall be my Hand, but will be watched over by Jack. Michael I trust you to continue guarding this castle, and to also help the citizens settle back down.”

Michael bowed in reply and asked, “Can you send word for my wife?” Ray nodded and with a faint smile Michael turned and left.

Ray did not miss the excitement that was in the Jesters voice when he asked for further instructions and the spring in his step. The change of rule had excited Gavin and Ray didn’t know why, but he believed it had something to do with Jack moving them back to the Blacksmiths house.

Rays thoughts and logic always went back to the talk with Ryan, early in his own kingship. He trusted the man to some extent, and had seen that enacting his revenge on Geoff had worn him down. He turned to Jack and sighed before asking, “As a friend Jack, I’m sure Ryan will want to know too, why did you move us back to your home forge?”

Jack barely thought about the consequences with Geoff, or the rage from Gavin, “Ray, Gavin is an elemental witch.  Fire to be specific, the man was becoming captivated with the royal forge, so Geoff asked me if it was possible to return home.”

Ryan was too wrapped up in his own thoughts about this new development to see Ray’s face. Rage was sugar coated with fear. How dare Geoff think badly of him when he had a Witch of his own? Even then he knew the danger for elemental witches. The often lived short lives completely obsessed with their chosen element.

Even if he didn’t like Gavin, his closeness to Geoff still scaring the man, as a Witch himself he knew the danger of letting the man run off. He quickly made his decision as the Jester came striding back into the throne room. He bowed again and was quick to begin a well-rehearsed speech, “I know your dislike of Geoff, and in a way me. If you wish I shall leave Achievement City, and will be happy to go.”

Gavin knew he would come back sooner or later, but for now it was his best chance at freedom away from Geoff.

Ray knew what this was, Jack and Ryan too, he turned and sat down on the throne, “No Gavin, I don’t think I can let you leave.” Ray almost flinched at Gavin’s face, somehow the Jester could tell he knew, but wouldn’t say it. So either Jack or Geoff told him. He glanced at Jack but couldn’t read the expression on his face.

Soon the Jester left too, and Michael was called in a look of confusion on his face, “What have you done to upset the Court Jester, King Ray?”

“Just, Ray. What I did does not matter, what matters is that man does not leave these castle grounds, alert all of your guards that the Jester is to not leave unless accompanied by you, or me. Also keep an eye on Geoff for me.” Michael seemed even more than confused when he turned to leave.

_-_-_-_-_-_

Ray had asked everyone to accompany him to dinner, and everyone but Jack declined. Ray loved Jack’s company but he liked everyone else too. Ryan was almost like a puzzle, the man had seemed so mad in both senses of the word during his rule, but was just a tired old Vagabond. Ray had decided to leave Edgar alone, in good spirits with the mad man. Michael was loud but humorous and all together a warm man, he seemed to be growing closer to Ray which was a victory for the Witch, since he had questioned Michael earlier during Ryan’s rule.

Even Gavin, he had grown somewhat attached to his other worldly accent and strange words making him an utter goofball, now knowing the man was a Witch he felt an almost duty to keeping him safe. Geoff on the other hand, simply scared the King. But the man never showed up at the servant’s kitchen. So when Ray came and stubbornly sat down with the closest excuses he had as friends, he was always wary of his back.

It was hard being King, and soon had to make an appearance to the returning citizens, to prove indeed he was nothing like the previous king, (who bashfully smiled when told they feared it was still him) and even more so he was a magic being. And all together when the day came the city took it well.

He also extended his reach to other Witches and Magical Beings. Inviting them to make their home in Achievement City, as the new citizens poured in, Ray kept a watchful eye for Lindsay, and an even closer one on Gavin and Geoff.

Two weeks had passed since the gates had been open, and Michael was restless. Lindsay still had not shown up and sent no word. Ray had allowed the Warrior to return to his house but the man wanted no part of the humble home until Lindsay returned. Soon Michael sent letters to Matt and Jeremy, wishing to know if Lindsay was okay.

Ray had also been worried about the lack of Lindsay, he had never met her but she always seemed quite and gentle with an outgoing spirit. Seeing Michael struggle with what seemed to be the loss of his wife hurt Ray.

Ray had been able to coax the group up to the dining hall, and still then the Drunkard never showed up. Truly Ray was in fear of Geoff and what the man could do. He was indeed a God at some point as Ryan had explained his fight with him one evening Ray was signing away the exact tax laws the Vagabond had put into place.

“No doubt was he a God, the man turned into a skeleton, allowing me to reach a hand to collect his King Kard.” Ryan said sitting next to Ray as Ray laid his quill in the ink well.

“But he is a man now, so he really shouldn’t be threat to me, right?” Ray asked looking at Ryan.

Ryan sighed, “In all honest my King, Gavin might be becoming more and more of a threat as the days pass.”

Gavin was furious; he was now imprisoned in his home, with even stricter rules than Geoff had when he was King. Around the others he kept his anger to a minimum still playing the foolish Jester. But whether it was Jack who told Ray the only way Jack knew was from Geoff. So he stormed the halls looking for the Drunkard.

But the man had stormed out of the throne room after Ray had taken the crown for his own. The Jester knew why Geoff was so agitated at this change but now was not the time to worry about Geoff’s petty racism. Now was the time to confront the man and maybe put an end to him.

Ryan had just left the war room, both him and Ray use the room for legal signings and such, and was now walking around the corridors. Like the others he hadn’t seen Geoff since the crowning of Ray, and was wary of the Drunkard. He had also seen less of Gavin since his restriction, but Michael had reported the man hadn’t tried to leave the castle since then.

Then he saw Geoff turn the corner, and then he saw Gavin coming storming out of a side hallway and everything fell into place. It was like watching everything in slow motion and Gavin stalked up to Geoff and without a word lashing out and punching Geoff in the face. The man stumbled back, in what only seemed to be shock, and he hit the corner of the wall using it as a support as something incredible happened.

Ryan was frozen when the Jester’s hand caught fire, he then threw another punch nowhere near Geoff’s face as the destructive glow left his hand flying straight towards the Drunkard.  Ryan sucked in a breath, as Geoff stepped forward swiping his hands in front of him splitting the fire allowing it to dissipate before even touching him.

Ryan hadn’t noticed how deafening the noise of flying fire was, until Gavin lashed out again and again, Geoff simply waving the fire off to the side. Ryan felt a guard run past him, he was still frozen in shock as the two came to a standstill glaring at each other, both out of breath. He jumped out of his trance as Michael and Ray ran around the corner.

“What is going on?” Ray practically yelled, looking between Ryan and the other two.

Geoff was the first to speak, “The Jester seems to have a quarrel with me.”

“You told them,” he practically hissed, “You told them what I was!”

“An elemental Witch yes.” Geoff replied, now standing in front of Gavin. Something clicked in Gavin’s face, Ryan saw it, the Jester appeared calmer and more collected than before. Ray saw it too. Ray was angry though, a fight in the middle of the castle! With servants and guards around! The Drunkard and Jester were acting incredibly stupid. He then saw Ryan’s face and asked him,

“What did you see Ryan?”

“Gavin lashed out with his magic, but…” Ryan trailed off pointing at Geoff.

“Speak Ryan.” Ray said calmly, he could see the man was in some kind of shock.

“Geoff simply, blocked the flames, and they dissipated.”

Ray glared at the Drunkard, “Explain Geoffrey.”

Geoff whipped towards the King and hissed, “Don’t fool yourself Witch, I’m still a God.”

Many questions seemed to continue through Ray’s mind.  He found himself speaking,

“-fire resistant gloves created and locked to Gavin’s hands, he’s a threat to everyone and needs more restraint.” Ray turned and left Ryan and Michael following.

Michael was the first to speak, “No one told me Gavin was an elemental Witch!”

“I myself didn’t find out till after I became King. I thought since Jack moved back to his home that maybe Gavin’s temper would settle.”

“It hasn’t.” Was all Ryan added to the conversation.

_-_-_-_-_-_

Jack was surprised when Ray came back to the forge. The Witch had barely the time to come enchant weapons and when he came Jack welcomed him in happily. But the King was grim when he asked Jack to create the soft leather gloves, and Jack was shocked when he watched the King himself enchant them with fire resistance. Ray had explained to Jack what happened.

The next day the King handed the gloves to Gavin. The metal brace at the end was tightened and locked by Michael who looked guilty. Gavin sat in his room when Geoff came in. Geoff walked over and picked up one of Gavin’s hands. The Jester didn’t argue as Geoff examined the gloves and said,

“Good enchantment.”

“Oh yes very good Geoffrey.” He hissed at the Drunkard.

Heavy lidded blue eyes met green as he shrugged, “It’s not my fault.”

“You told them I was an Elemental Witch!” Gavin stood up but was soon pushed back onto the bed.

“At least I didn’t tell them the truth!” Geoff whispered with an almost deadly tone.

The Jester looked away as the Drunkard stormed out of the room.

Michael didn’t know what to think of Gavin being a Witch, he was just as confused as the King, Jack, and Ryan. Why did Geoff hate Ray when he was housing his own Witch? That was at the bottom of his priorities at the moment. Still no word from Lindsay, nor Jeremy and Matt, and Michael was getting frustrated.

Michael was also frustrated with how close the Vagabond had gotten to the King. The man had tortured him, used him as a tool to kill innocent people.  Ray knew that, he shouldn’t be be-friending the mad man! Restlessness creeped under Michael’s skin as the stress and fear settled on his shoulders. He knew what Ryan was capable of and more and more every day the stress of Lindsay missing magnified the issue.

Ray had rushed in a new peace. Soon enchanted weapons could be found all over the kingdom, along with new and interesting potions and brews. With trade opened again these items were able to leave Achievement City and be traded for exotic new things.

Ray soon learned even with the help of a former King, being a King was hard work. Gavin’s attitude was only getting worse, and Michael had re-distanced himself from Ray. The Warrior used to give normal updates on the town and castle, and staying to chat with Ray, but now it is all minimal, if ever. Ray believed it was grief.

Gavin had quit coming to dinner, much like Geoff during the evening both would disappear and not reappear till the next day. Ray couldn’t say he blamed the Jester, but at the same time it was for his safety and the safety of others. Ray could not stress enough to his own internal battle the severity of being an elemental witch, and that this was the right choice.

Ray was lost, with Geoff and Gavin equally angry for their own reasons, and Michael slipping away into what Ray was sure a pit of dark grief and depression. All was left was Jack really, and Ryan. Ryan had loosened up after being dethroned, to Ray’s surprise. The man had wanted to kill Geoff, not take his place. He helped Ray often when Jack couldn’t.

The day she returned Ray should have known it was his downfall.

Ray was in the throne room with Jack, talking about balancing trading taxes when the wooden doors opened. Only one guard was with her, the other must have gone to get Michael, and she stood silently at the end of the hall staring at Ray and Jack.

Ray was naïve, he smiled and got up, “Lindsay.” She smiled in return and bowed low, rising when Ray reached her.

“It’s good to be back King Ray, whispers talked of a new reign and I came as quickly as I could.” He could see she had changed covered in worn leather armor a diamond sword at her hip, he classic orange and red clothes peeking from under the darker armor.

“I’m sure Michael will be more than happy of your return, seeing him go through these last couple of weeks was indeed saddening.” Jack added bowing slightly and she returned the favor.

Ray looked up to see the Warrior coming down the hall, Gavin on his heels. Lindsay turned and yelled his name as the man barreled into the throne room pulling her forward into an embrace. Gavin stood wary of Ray but like everyone else in the room he bared a smile for the couple.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

Lindsay was safe! Lindsay was alive! Michael could barely contain his relief and happiness in front of the others. Even then they didn’t seem to mind, they didn’t take it for a weakness just a man who was happy again.

Except he wasn’t happy again. Lindsay wanted to know all about the reign of Ryan and how Ray came to power, she said she had heard whispers of terrible things and she could only think of the worst. So Michael told her of his imprisonment, she was the first one he told about the torture and executions.

“It’s a good thing Ray is King now then.” She said wiping away some dust from a shelf in their house.

“Except he keeps Ryan around, you could almost say they are friends. I thought I trusted Ray but Ryan said something to him when he was King that made him trust him. Whatever it was whether it was true or not,” He paused as Lindsay turned around, “he hurt me. His orders were true enough.”

Lindsay turned and sighed walking over to Michael, she embraced him, “I’m sorry Michael, I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Michael buried his face into her hair, relishing in holding her again, to long he’s waited for her and those few months he thought she was… they were the hardest.

Ray sighed with relief when Michael came to the castle the next day, that part was fixed, the man seemed more relaxed and moved around Ray easier. But he still groaned at the thought of Gavin and Geoff, the two of them causing him frustration. He thought about his choice with Gavin’s gloves and even though Gavin didn’t seem angry anymore he still kept his distance from Ray. Gavin and Geoff confused Ray to no end; at one time they could be furious at each other and the next best friends. It was like they were dancing some dangerous dance they’ve danced for years.

Lindsay also came to the castle, blending in well with the others. She spoke of her hardships and her search for the Knights. She found them, an entire squad called the B-Team, she worked with them for a while, learning how to fight and protect herself. But soon she left and traveled, word of Achievement City came often, and the constant words “The Vagabond is still king.” Lindsay told how she went searching for a way to dethrone him herself and was on the search for a magical portal when she heard of Ray taking the throne.

She also met Ryan, and during their conversation stayed polite and quite. But by the third day she sat at the table of her home watching Michael remove his armor. “I see what you mean.” She said barely audible.

“What?” Michael turned to her and she repeated herself, he froze and nodded slowly, “Yes.”

“Ray and Ryan can almost be called friends.” She whispered as Michael sat down next to her.

“Yes.” Michael sighed looking down at the worn oak wood table, picking at a splinter.

“There is a way to fix it Michael.” Michael looked up and his eyebrows furrowed at Lindsay’s smile, she continued, “Become King. Dethrone Ray, and take care of Ryan.”

Michael looked at his Wife in fear as she continued, “Lock him up, show him your pain give him a taste of his own medicine.”

“But I would have to dethrone Ray, he’s brought peace to the city, he’s the reason you were able to come back.” Michael stood up moving away from Lindsay to look out the window, looking at the tower.

“I know Michael, but this town is unstable, _Ray_ is unstable, if he is making friends with psychopaths then you know something is not right. You are what this city needs, stubborn yes, but against evil like Ryan.” She stood behind him touching his shoulder gently.

 

 _-_-_-_-_-_

 

Ray picked at the cape around his shoulders. Dyed red and with embroider of gold hand sewn. He looked up when Jack came in the throne room through a side door, hands black from working around coal and soot. “What are you doing here Jack?” The Black Smith shrugged at his question.

“I think you should get out some more Ray, you are stressed, over the kingdom and some more… personal choices.” Jack came up the dais and stood in front of the King. Jack had seen Ray’s face change, dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked drawn back and pale. He needed to get out.

“I’m fine Jack.” Ray almost scoffed; he was being treated like a child.

“Get out Ray go, go on a walk.” He gently gripped Ray’s shoulder pulling him up from the throne and pushing him forward gently. Ray stumbled a little looking back giving a halfhearted glare. He left the throne room waving over his personal guards and walking through the corridors.

Ray would admit he flinched a little as the sun hit his face, but breathing in the fresh air did help relax his muscles and sooth his mind. Many greeted him with a smile and a bow. Staying locked in the castle with people who didn’t care or people who must, he was shocked to see these civilians decide to bow and shake his hand. Many spoke of their success or of the significant difference between him and Ryan.

He also saw the magic, could practically see it floating in the air around the potion shops or weapon shops. And the new exotic shops, selling exotic animals or plants and trees, Ray stopped in front of one, his guards stopping with him. The shop owner came out from behind a hanging rug, and perked up when he saw a customer, and his eyebrows almost hit his hairline when he noticed who his customer was. He was a squat man with a moustache to match Geoff’s.

“My King.” He bowed low, “It is a pleasure to see you, you seem well.”

“I am sir, I see your shop seems to be doing well.” Ray looked up and around at the drying herbs, and realizing that the man looked healthy and well dressed.

“It is indeed and I have you to thank. Is there anything you wish to buy?” The shop keeper rested his hands on a table towards the front of the little tent.

“Well I was actually wondering what you sell.” Ray laughed almost nervously; his job was to know right?

The shop keeper didn’t seem worried, “Do not worry sir, I just came into the town I understand your confusion.” He pulled down a bunch of plants laying them on the table, “I sell medicinal herbs, for things like head aches and stress and standard pain. Simple things, but it is not brewed like most plants no, you can smoke it.”

“That doesn’t seem healthy, or possible.” Ray’s eyebrow shot up in speculation.

“Don’t worry I have tested it personally, not on other people, I am healthy and alive my liege.”

“Does it work, is the next question.” Ray looked back at his guards to find them looking out into the crowd.

“It does sir, I use it every day and the stress and pain leaves my body.” He nodded before adding, “Trust me sir, I wouldn’t lie to the King. I know the consequences.”  Ray nodded his head, agreeing to buy some pulling out a few silver coins but froze as the man gasped, “Sir it’s not that much!”

“Give me what you have available, and take the rest to help the economy.” The shop keeper bowed lowly bringing Ray a small leather pouch of pre-rolled separated herbs. Ray even bowed to the man continuing his walk.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

The next time Ryan walked into the throne room he was greeted by a light haze. The smell of burning plants was strong and he coughed and waved the smoke away. He peered through the smoke and saw Ray slumped on the throne and his stomach dropped. He ran up to the throne and checked the King’s pulse, it was there and Ryan shook the Witch gently.

Ray jumped and shook his head he looked up and saw Ryan standing over him with a worried look. He didn’t know why Ryan looked so nervous and blinked slowly as Ryan asked, “Ray are you okay? What is all of this?”

“Medicine, something I found in town. So far it’s been working, I just got a little sluggish.” Ray rubbed his eyes unable to see Ryan’s reaction.

“You just took something off the streets and thought it would work, what if the vender didn’t like you? He could have poisoned you!” Ryan helped Ray stand up and walked him out of the throne room. Ryan didn’t realize how strong the smoke was until he hit fresh air and shook his head clear of the fog.

Ryan looked up to see Michael and Gavin standing a few yards away, both had questioning looks and all he could do was shake his head as he dragged the king to the courts nurse. Gavin glanced over at Michael who watched the two leave around the corner. Michael thought back to what Lindsay had said and now it seemed to make too much since. Ray was teetering on an edge, with almost half of the castle angry at him, and the stress of a kingdom on his shoulders Michael could see the man crumble within the next week.

Gavin hadn’t seen this coming, but a small smile curled up as he watched Michael’s eyebrows furrow. So the man was questioning the Witches rule? Strange, since he didn’t seem to hate Ray _that_ much, unlike Gavin who at the moment despised the Witch. He looked down at the shimmering gloves, they were well made and weren’t uncomfortable but the fact that he had to play the part, when all he wanted to do was burn the damn things off.

Ryan turned from the nurse a young woman who was completely horrified by him, to see Jack rushing in. “What happened? Someone said you wanted to see me and Ray was – I really don’t know –“ Jack was cut off when Ryan raised his hands.

“Ray left the castle and ended up buying some kind of ‘medicinal herbs’ but when I found him he was practically out.” Ryan turned following Jack as he walked up Ray who was sitting on a small cot with a glass of water in his hand. He had been silent while Ryan and Jack talked, and glared at Jack as he straightened the rose covered Krown.

“I told you to walk, not buy exotic and possibly dangerous things.” Jack crouched to come to eye level with Ray. The Witch scoffed and looked a way,

“I’m an adult Jack, and at that the King of one of the biggest and powerful countries in the region, I don’t need to be treated as a kid.”

Jack nodded gripping Ray’s shoulders, “I know Ray, just be careful okay, I care about your safety, and did _before_ you became King.” Ray stood up, Jack dropping his hands as the King walked out of the room passing both Jack and Ryan without a word.

Geoff peeked out from behind the corner watching Ray storm out of the room and down the hall. Witches, practically whiny babies who think they are better because they can make a few things glow. The God rolled his eyes turning back around slinking around his hallways. Gavin was angry at him but the Jester needed to grow up just a little.  What Geoff did was the best he could do to save Gavin’s identity, ungrateful punk.

Speaking of the Jester, Geoff turned a corner and found himself face to face with Gavin. Gavin looked happy, which meant there was mischief in the air. Geoff internally groaned as the man bounced towards him.

“We might have a change of royalty soon.” Gavin smiled following Geoff as the God tried to ignore him.

“That’s great Gav, maybe you could quit dicking around and help me get my throne back.” Geoff sighed rubbing his temples. That throne only belonged to God’s really.

“Oh but Geoffrey, it’s free game! Maybe I should give it a go eh?” Gavin kept in pace with the man who was obviously trying to shake him off.

“No, that’s out of the question.”

“Party pooper.”

“More like City Saver.”

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Michael watched Gavin leave and once he was out of sight he turned right around, leaving from the side entrance of the castle. He searched for Lindsay and found her grooming Hidalgo outside their house in the pen. He jumped the fence and rushed over to her, she turned and jumped when he gripped her shoulders. “Lindsay something is happening to Ray.”

“He’s crumbling Michael, now is your chance.” She smiled patting his shoulder, Michaels face fell and he shook his head,

“No Lindsay, we have to help him.” He looked back up at her and she simply continued to smile.

“Michael you’ll help him by taking the throne.”

“I don’t want to kill him Lindsay.”

“You must.”

“You may be right.”

 

Gavin could feel the tension in the air, whenever Michael walked into the throne room a silence fell in the room. So quiet the roses falling from the ceiling could almost be heard, Ray had changed too, much more nonchalant about practically anything brought to him. Geoff stirred too, Gavin saw him more roaming with an itch, and Gavin knew he felt the change too.

“Geoffrey!” Gavin sidled up next to the Drunkard, who simply turned his head the other way,

“Gavin.”

“Geoffrey are you seeing what I’m seeing? It’s starting again! It’s time Geoff, a change of hands on the throne and it’s going to be Michael! He’s going to get rid of these gloves for sure.” Gavin looked down at the gloves with a distant smile.

“I admit it would be good for you, but bad for everyone else.” Geoff looked back at Gavin as he opened the throne doors. They both stopped and Gavin grinned wickedly.

~

Michael stepped into the throne room with Lindsay on his heels. Ray smiled, “Lindsay it’s good to see you again.”

“And you King Ray.” She bowed as Michael pulled his sword out. Ray did the same as Lindsay continued, “But it’s time for a change.”

Ray stepped down from the Dias as Ryan also drew his sword, Lindsay stepped next to Michael pulling out a sword too, coming face to face with Ryan. Ray sighed, “I expected this really, seems to be a running theme with us.” He paused as the throne room doors opened Gavin and Geoff standing in the doorway.

Ray swung first, while Michael was distracted by the entrance of Gavin and Geoff. Lindsay attacked Ryan as Michael made a counter block. This went on for a while, Geoff and Gavin simply stood back and watched. Lindsay practically cackled as she kicked Ryan in the shins, the dead knocking he knees. Causing him to fall to his knees, he froze as Lindsay pointed the sword to his neck.

Ray growled lunging towards Lindsay but Michael ran into him, causing them both to tumble to the ground. Ray’s sword slid away from his reach, and he tried to collect energy in his hands as Michael brought the sword down onto his chest.

Jack pushed past Geoff and Gavin stunned, next to them watching the battle unfold in fear. He had heard of whispers of an uprising from his smithy and had rushed to the castle, but he never expected it to be Michael and Lindsay. He ran over to Ray as he started to bleed out, Michael didn’t stop him.  He watched the roses die and shrivel back into the gold.

Ray disappeared, and the Krown and his kard was left behind. Michael picked both up placing the Krown on his head, looking at the King of Clubs. Gavin broke through the silence, “Michael is now King. Lindsay his rightful Queen, Long live the King!” Gavin was already reaching out his wrists and Ryan was being dragged away.

 

 

 

 


End file.
